The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to intraluminal devices suitable for percutaneous transluminal delivery into a body.
A variety of intraluminal devices are known to those in the medical arts, including stents, stent-grafts, filters, occluders, artificial valves and other endoprosthetic devices. For example, stents have now become a relatively common device for treating a number of organs, such as the vascular system, colon, biliary tract, urinary tract, esophagus, trachea and the like. Stents are useful in a variety of medical procedures and are often used to treat blockages, occlusions, narrowing ailments and other related problems that restrict flow through a passageway. Stents are also useful in treating various types of aneurysms, either in the form of a stent-graft or to retain an embolization device within the aneurysm.
The above-described examples are only some of the applications in which intraluminal devices are used by physicians. Many other applications for intraluminal devices are known and/or will be developed in the future. For example, in addition to the use of stents and stent-grafts to treat vascular stenosis and aneurysms, similar procedures may also be used to deploy vascular filters, occluders, artificial valves and other endoprosthetic devices.
Typically, intraluminal devices are made from a series of interconnected beams and bends. The beams and bends are usually made from an elastic material like stainless steel or nitinol. As a result, the intraluminal device may be collapsed into a low profile by flexing the bends. This introduces strain into the bends, which typically causes the intraluminal device to exert radial force. Thus, as the bends are flexed to a greater degree, more strain is introduced and the intraluminal device exerts more radial force.
For example, in the case of a stent, conventional stent structures are made up of interconnected struts and bends that form a cylindrical structure with a longitudinal inner lumen passing therethrough. Various methods are known to those in the art for making such stent structures. For example, stent structures may be made by laser cutting a structure from a cannula. Stents may also be made by braiding wires together to form struts.
In order to deliver a stent through narrow passageways, the stent is typically collapsed into a delivery configuration with a small diameter. The collapsed stent structure may then be inserted into a sheath which retains the stent in the delivery configuration until it is released. Because the stent must be significantly collapsed in this configuration, a large strain is introduced into the stent structure. Since a typical stent structure is only collapsed into the delivery configuration one time or a minimal number of times, it is generally considered that the stent structure can accommodate a large strain level in this application without resulting in permanent damage to the stent structure.
Once the stent is released at the site of implantation, the stent structure expands and contacts the lumen wall. In this process, a large portion of the strain is relieved. However, in most cases it is desirable for the stent to exert at least a minimum radial force against the lumen wall after implantation. Therefore, the size of stent which is usually selected for a particular use has a fully expanded, or relaxed, diameter that is larger than the lumen wall in which the stent will be implanted. As a result, the strain in the stent structure is not completely relieved after implantation, and the stent structure remains permanently under a lower amount of strain.
One problem with current stent structures is that they may weaken and/or fail due to fatigue in the bends that interconnect the struts. Fatigue may occur because stents are frequently implanted into organs like arteries that pulse in diameter each time that the heartbeats. As a result, the stent structure expands and contracts a small amount with each heartbeat. With each expansion and contraction of the stent, the strain in the stent structure cycles between two different strain levels. Over many strain cycles, the structure of the stent may eventually become permanently damaged. One risk is that fatigue damage may cause bends in the stent structure to fracture and break. This may result in undesirable tissue damage and may reduce the effectiveness of the stent. Moreover, fatigue behavior, in addition to considerations of the high initial strain introduced into the stent during delivery, may limit the design choices available to makers of stents. For example, stents with longer struts are sometimes used in order to minimize the strain on the bends. However, stents with longer struts may be subject to undesirable tissue prolapse after implantation, in which tissues of the lumen wall grow around and encapsulate the stent structure. In certain applications, stents with shorter struts may be desirable to minimize tissue prolapse and to increase the radial force exerted on the lumen wall. However, stents with shorter struts may be subject to higher strain levels which may damage the structure of the stent.